El segundo mandato
by xXFaronXx
Summary: Los tres deberán aprender a confiar en el otro para poder llegar al fondo de todo lo que esta ocurriendo por eso esperamos que puedan hacerlo.


**Espero que les guste raza, quiero hacer algo así con mucho misterio y acción. Corre el capítulo 1.**

* * *

El cuerpo caía en el agua sumergiéndose. Podía sentir lo helado del líquido y como ese lo estaba matando. Se sumergía cada vez más y reconocía que estaban en graves problemas.

Claro que la lágrima que había soltado se disolvía en el agua pero de todos modos no podría verla más, los recuerdos de los asesinatos que esos malditos habían realizado por eso sentía esa ira e impotencia de no poder romperle la cara a cada uno de ellos.

Miro como una gigantesca llamara de color morado se expandió sobre el aire gracias al hueco que hicieron al tirar su cuerpo ahí, también vio como un destello de color azul o verde resplandecía en un intento de golpear a los responsable que lo habían herido y dejado en la helada agua, decían que era como sentir mil agujas enterrarse entre tu piel, y debía decir que el dolor si lo relacionaba con eso.

Se estaba quedando sin oxígeno o quizás se sentía así por la compresión que el fluido hacía en su cuerpo pero de todas formas la sensación era horripilante.

Mio como la mujer también era avetado a los metros cúbicos del pequeño recipiente que contenía el agua, ahora solo quedaba uno de los Tesoros Sagrados, el más rudo y tal vez más poderoso de los tres... ahora no quedaba más que depositar su confianza en él.

.

.

 **26 días antes de aquella tragedia**

 **.**

 **.**

Tendido en el piso estaba él, con una ropa algo inusual, así es… al mínimo movimiento los huesos de su cuerpo tronaba, así es… su ropa estaba manchada de sangre y algo rota. Nada de lujo, tal vez una chaqueta de corte italiano y una camisa negra.

Se levantó totalmente adolorido, se tomó de la cabeza, negó repetidas veces mientras sobaba parte de su nuca con una mueca de dolor.

A sus alrededores no había nadie ¿pero dónde estaba? Hecho un vistazo, el lugar parecía ser una especie de planicie empastada con un enorme camino de terracería que dirigía hasta una cúspide en donde estaba lo que parecía ser una enrome mansión. Kyo se tomó de nuevo de la cabeza y trató de recordar lo que había pasado pero le fue imposible, algo no andaba bien.

Metió sus manos a los bolsillos y sacó de ellos lo que parecía ser una pequeña nota con un extraño símbolo en ella irreconocible para él.

—¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada? – molesto por eso.

Caminó sobre el camino de terracería y al andar miró como en la tierra estaban escritas otros símbolos sospechosos que no podía entender tampoco, más adelante un rastro de sangre y algunas huellas, pero no humanas. Esto ya preocupó a Kyo así que sin pensarlo corrió hasta la cima de la cúspide para averiguar qué era lo que ocurría. En su recorrido pudo escuchar como algunas risillas provenientes de la nada rieron, tan raras como si fueran de niños que se escondían de él mientras avanzaba... el hombre se detuvo y volteó a ver que pasaba, pero no vio a nadie, en eso sintió algo de miedo en su cuerpo lo mejor era seguir corriendo sin detenerse hasta llegar a la cima.

.

.

Mientras eso pasaba… acercándose en una motocicleta a toda velocidad iban dos personas montadas en ella. Los cascos impedían mostrar sus rostros. Pero sus vestimentas sí que eran únicas, ta similares al mismo tiempo... así es... chaqueta blanca y pantalón negro. Ambos avanzaron por otro lado, desde la parte trasera en donde estaba la mansión y a sus alrededores la mujer que iba en la parte de atrás notó como muchos animales entre ellos algunas ovejas y caballos, estaban sobre el suelo empastado yaciendo sin vida.

Por otro lado vieron como algunas figuras extrañas como de humanos y animales se escondían de ellos entre la maleza, por supuesto que no se detuvieron ante lo observado... sin dudas lo mejor era alejarse con respeto.

—Ya esta tarde. – susurró —Por favor, date prisa Iori – pidió la mujer logrando que el nombrado acelerara más al hacer un caballito con la motocicleta por la nueva velocidad.

.

.

Por su parte Kusanagi dudó unos segundos en entrar a la mansión, estaba técnicamente delante de la puerta pero no había ningún tipo de ruido. Pudo escuchar solamente el sonido de su palpitar, colocó su oreja en la puerta para tratar de escuchar lo que fuera pero el silencio fue lo único que notó.

Kyo se alejó un poco de las escaleras principales y contemplo la mansión con cuidado… estaba seguro que la había visto en algún lugar, o quizás en sus sueños, o quizás en algún presagio… no… solo los Kagura podían presagiar las cosas, pero entonces ¿Chizuru estaría ahí? Las luces estaban encendidas dejando ver un gran destello amarillo, las columnas de concreto y la fachada renacentista cuadraban muy bien en aquella oscura noche y muy fría… acompañada de la tenebrosa pero sin embargo bella luna llena que gobernaba junto con las estrellas.

Trató de entrar pero la chapa estaba trabada, el ojillo tenía aspecto de un pentágono. Kyo se tomó de la nuca sintiendo como si fuera a desmayarse, presintió que querían apoderarse de su cuerpo. Respiró profundamente y se trató de calamar un poco.

El castaño se armó de valor, haciendo encender las flamas de su mano, se acercó nuevamente a la puerta pero se giró colocándose en posición defensiva al escuchar la motocicleta llegar. No bajó la guardia, solo se quedó esperando a que los humanos que estaban arriba bajaran… una vez así los dos se quitaron el casco para mostrar su identidad.

—Kagura, Yagami? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? – dijo el muchacho sin mucha confianza.

—Baja esa estúpida mano ahora – mostro indiferencia el pelirrojo acercándose peligrosamente.

—Kyo, no hay tiempo para explicaciones ni tampoco para dudar de nosotros. Este día lo vi hace mucho tiempo, pero no conté con que las cosas fueran de esta manera, mucho menos lo tuyo... de suerte estás vivo.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Qué quieres decir con que de esta manera? Y tú y Yagami desde cuando están saliendo? - con molesta mirando como Iori se recargaba en la puerta, esperando que acabaran con su discusión

—Realmente no estamos saliendo Kyo – se avergonzó la morena al pensar algo asi – pero necesitaba que estuviéramos nosotros tres juntos una vez más, este tema se relaciona con tu sabes quién. El tenebroso. Sé que todo es sumamente confuso en estos momentos pero necesito que por ningún motivo nos separemos.

—No puedo recodar nada en estos momentos ¿Tu o Yagami saben lo que ha pasado?

—Perdóname, pero estoy aquí junto con Iori para averiguar eso mismo. ¿sabes algo sobre la ceremonia conmemorativa que se iba a llevar a cabo esta noche en honor al próximo torneo de Kof?

La cabeza de Kyo punzó un poco, por un breve momento algunas esenas pasaron por su cabeza con relación al argumento que la sacerdotisa había dicho. Creyó ver a Yuki despidiéndose de él y un "te veré allá" "no llegues tarde" y por rápido que fuera 5 siluetas oscuras riéndose por alguna cosa. También algo rápido como el que había peleado en la noche y el ser que lo venció lo dejó tirado en el bosque, colocando la nota en su chaqueta.

—Casi nada – sobándose un poco más la cabeza, odiaba no poder recordar nada.

—¡Date prisa! Antes de que pierda la paciencia – Iori con molestia de que no se apuraban.

—Creemos que este es el lugar donde se llevó a cabo la ceremonia del nuevo Kof con el patrocinador misterioso. – la mujer caminó rápido con Kusanagi hasta a un lado del pelirrojo, en eso le asintió.

Yagami pateó la puerta sin preguntar antes y los tres se llevaron una devastadora sorpresa al ver lo que había pasado. Muchos de los participantes del torneo del 2001 se encontraban gravemente heridos y tirados en el suelo, entre los tantos invitados que habían sido engañados estaba Yuki, la novia de Kyo. El castaño corrió hasta ella colocando la cabeza sobre su regazo.

—¡Yuki! Hay no no no… ¿Qué paso aquí por qué están todos gravemente heridos?

—Pensamos que se trataba de algún tipo de broma para sorprender a los presentes, pero nos equivocamos, nadie pudo enfrentarlos, aun si unían fuezas – tosió siendo abrazada por el muchacho.

—Mírame todo está bien – dijo con impotencia, no sabía que había pasado.

El pelirrojo se quedó afuera de la mansión haciendo guardia para que no fueran o trataran de sorprenderlos de nuevo.

Los alrededores estaban cubiertos por muchos peleadores en mal estado e inclusive sangrando en gran manera, como la familia de los Sakazaki, los Shiranui y los hermanos Bogard. Chizuru se acercó a quien pudo haber sido la mejor opción… Takuma Sakazaki.

Al llegar a él y tratar de hablar los Sakasaki se asustaron, tratando de colocarse en guardia, sin embargo el dolor regresó a sus cuerpos impidiendo cualquier acto defensivo.

—Takuma ¿Qué es lo que les pasa?

—¿Cómo puedes hablarme así de fácil después de lo ocurrido? Eres una descarada ¿Qué sucede contigo? con ustedes, ahora entiendo porque ninguno de ustedes tres asistió pero la pregunta es… Por que?- molesto en un intento de sujetarla de la chaqueta para golpearla.

Kagura se sorprendió por lo que había dicho, técnicamente no habían hecho nada. Ninguno de los tres. Mas aun cuando escuchó que algunos otros como Mai y King lanzaban maldiciones hacia los tres como "¿Cómo se atreven a venir así como así?" "Son unos desdichados, nosotros no hicimos nada personal". Iori todavía estaba afuera, ignorando todo lo que escuchaba, le daba igual, después de todo solo estaba ahí por la insistencia de Chizuru, Yaagami encendió un cigarrillo, mirando como en la madera de la puerta había un símbolo extraño en ella como el que estaba en la nota que tenía Kyo.

Sin poder entender casi nada Kusanagi se acercó a una de sus amigas, quizás ella le podía informar del por qué todos estaban así solo con los tres. Al llegar, Kensou lanzó una psycho ball hacia Kyo pero esta fue evaporizada por otra de parte de la psíquica.

—¡Athena! Pero ellos. – el psíquico con desentendimiento.

—Sé lo que hago, Sie – calmó la peli lila.

—¿Qué sucedió Athena? ¿Por qué todos están así? ¿Por qué se comportan de esta manera? – con preocupación.

—¿Realmente no lo recuerdas? – miró como su mejor amiga Yuki se encontraba reposando en un sofá mientras que Hinako le ayudaba a curar su heridas. —Nos atacaron sin previo aviso, creímos que podríamos hacerles frente pero no fue así, después de todo solo eran tres.

Por su parte, Chizuru veía como de los varios peleadores que habían asistido al dichoso evento anual de Kof estaban sangrando e inconscientes. Le parecía aterrador todo lo que estaba viendo más porque ni siquiera ella había predicho algo como lo que estaba observando.

—Dijeron que acabarían con toda la humanidad de Japón y que después se extenderían a todo el mundo una vez que las cosas estuvieran realizadas y en curso, también dijeron que no nos quedaba mucho tiempo antes de la quinta señal en el cielo nocturno. – tosió, su poder psíquico de sanación aun no hacia efecto al 100x100.

—Juro que los haré pagar por lo que han hecho Athena – la morena se acercó hasta Kyo para colocarse de cuclillas.

—¿Quiénes fueron los causantes de esto Athena? – Chizuru con preocupación.

—¿Tu tampoco verdad? ¿ni el señor Iori? – ambos negaron sin comprender.

—Fueron ustedes mismo quienes hicieron esto – molesto el Chino con ellos —Por eso todos están así de agresivos con ustedes.

—Nosotros? Pero nosotros no hemos estado aquí siquiera – susurró la sacerdotisa observando a los alrededores.

—Esto no tiene sentido alguno. – Kyo apretó sus puños con impotencia.

—Solo les estamos diciendo lo que ocurrió, si es así entonces nada de esto tiene sentido alguno.

En esos instantes Iori entró a la mansión corriendo, atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes.

—Kagura… será mejor que veas esto por ti misma.

Sin pensarlo ella y Kyo salieron de la enorme mansión y miraron hacia el frente. Los tres abrieron sus ojos sin poder creer lo que veían, algunas siluetas se acercaban en lo que parecían ser vehículos motorizados.


End file.
